<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tree by Addie_your_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922810">The Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_your_Queen/pseuds/Addie_your_Queen'>Addie_your_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, i think, it's the same style as Smiles Fade but has nothing to do with it at all, larry stylinson - Freeform, tags are not my thing i'm so bad at them lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_your_Queen/pseuds/Addie_your_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there lived a tree who was destined to change lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Age 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, lovelies.</p><p>This is meant to be read all in one sitting, if possible. Each chapter is only about two paragraphs long. </p><p>It's the same format/style as Smile Fade, but it has zero relevance to that story. (Do check it out though.)</p><p>I also would love if you could read this on Wattpad. No worries if you can't though. (:</p><p>Don't forget to take care of yourselves. I love you all so much &lt;33</p><p>-Addie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue - Age 0</strong>
</p><p>There was once a tree that stood at the edge of a front yard, about a hundred feet from the road.</p><p>One day, a soon to be mother happened upon this tree. She immediately fell in love with both the tree, and the house that came with it. To most, the tree came with the house, but to her, the house came with the tree. </p><p>She knew there was something special about the tree, though she didn't know what. She vowed always to love and protect it, and to teach her son to love it as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Age 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 1</strong>
</p><p>Not long after, her son was born. She named him Harry. Every day she would take him out to the tree and sit under it's branches while she sang to him</p><p>On his first birthday, she positioned him under the tree, and took a picture, saying how she would take a picture like that on every one of his birthdays to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Age 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 2</strong>
</p><p>The little boy liked to spend his time running through the grass under the branches of the tree. He would pick flowers and leave them at the base of the tree's trunk. </p><p>First thing every morning, he would run outside and wrap his arms as far around the trunk as they would go and whisper "good morning tree."</p><p>Then before he went to sleep at night he would say goodnight to it and wish it sweet dreams, just like his mother always did to him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Age 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 3</strong>
</p><p>The boy draws a picture of his mother and him standing under the tree. It has a big red heart on it's trunk.</p><p>"Mommy, look, it's our tree!" he says excitedly showing her his drawing. </p><p>She smiles. "It's beautiful, sweetheart."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Age 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 4</strong>
</p><p>"You need a name," the boy tells the tree one day. "That way I can talk to you better, without having to call you 'Tree'."</p><p>The boy thinks for a minute. "Louis," the boy decides. "I will call you Louis."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Age 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 5</strong>
</p><p>On the first day of school, they are supposed to tell of their best friend.</p><p>Harry does not have any friends so he tells the class about his tree instead. The teacher likes that he sees the tree as his friend.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Age 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 6</strong>
</p><p>His mother hangs a swing from one of the tree's branches. Everyday after he comes home from school, the boy will sit on the swing and pump his legs like his mother taught him.</p><p>He waves to people as they pass and they wave back. Everyone knows of the boy who sits on his swing and waves to passerby's.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Age 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 7</strong>
</p><p>Some days instead of swinging, the boy will climb up into the tree's sturdy branches.</p><p>"Louis," he says to it. "Today in school we had to draw a picture of what we did during the weekend. I drew mine of you. You are my best friend Louis."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Age 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 8</strong>
</p><p>His teachers tell him he should try making friends. He doesn't want any friends. He is happy with his tree. </p><p>His mother tells them this, but they still insist. They introduce Harry to the new kid, Nick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Age 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 9</strong>
</p><p>Nick comes over to Harry's house. He thinks the tree is dumb. He would rather play with legos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Age 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 10</strong>
</p><p>Harry meets a new person one day. He is named Niall. Harry thinks he is nicer than Nick, but he doesn't tell Nick that. </p><p>He invites Niall over after school. Niall likes the tree and it's name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Age 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 11</strong>
</p><p>Harry tells Nick that Niall is his new best friend. Nick gets offended and says you can only have one friend.</p><p>Harry points out that he is friends with Andrew, but Nick says that it isn't the same.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Age 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 12</strong>
</p><p>Nick doesn't like that Harry doesn't label himself. "Either you're gay or you're not!" He yells at him. "It's not that hard to figure out."</p><p>He punched Harry.</p><p>Harry and Nick are not friends anymore.</p><p>Niall says that Nick is stupid and Harry doesn't have to label himself if he doesn't want to.</p><p>"Can we hang out in the tree today?" he asks after.</p><p>"Of course," Harry answers.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Age 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 13</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry and Niall sit in the tree every day after school. They like sit and listen to the wind chimes that they made to hang in it's branches.</p>
<p>"What do you think Louis would look like?" Harry asks one day. "If he were human, I mean."</p>
<p>"I think he would be kind of short, and he would have brown hair," Niall says.</p>
<p>"Feathery brown hair and beautiful blue eyes," Harry adds.</p>
<p>Niall nods in agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Age 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 14</strong>
</p><p>Harry sits alone in the tree today. Niall had a doctors appointment.</p><p>"Louis," Harry says. "You aren't supposed to fall in love with a tree. But if you were real, if you were human, I would most definitely fall in love with you."</p><p>He carves his name into the tree that day. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Age 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 15</strong>
</p><p>Harry's parents told him they were moving. He had only five months until he had to say goodbye to his tree. </p><p>He ran to the tree and pulled himself up into its branches, sobbing.</p><p>"I have to leave in five months," he told it. "I'll miss you, Louis," he said. "I don't know how to do this without you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Age 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 16</strong>
</p><p>"Goodbye, Louis," Harry says on the day they move away. "I love you, Lou. There is no tree at our new house, but even if there were, it wouldn't be as good as you. You aren't supposed to fall in love with a tree, but maybe I can't help it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Age 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 17</strong>
</p><p>Harry tries hard not to cry over his tree. He can't help it. </p><p>"I miss you," he whispers late one night. "I wish you were hear."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Age 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 18</strong>
</p><p>Harry's parents think he has forgotten the tree. He hasn't. He knows he never will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Age 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 19</strong>
</p><p>Niall comes to visit Harry at his collage. They spend the day together, catching up and laughing together. It's almost like old times. Except there is no tree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Age 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 20</strong>
</p><p>Harry writes an essay about the tree. The teacher reads it aloud to the class. He is the only one with a one hundred on the paper. </p><p>Harry wishes he could tell his tree about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Age 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 21</strong>
</p><p>Niall visits more often. He is trying to get Harry to go on a date with someone, as he has never even kissed anyone before. </p><p>Harry tells him that there is no possible way he can get him to go on a date unless his tree were to become real and come find him.</p><p>Niall sighs, but stops pestering him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Age 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 22</strong>
</p><p>Niall has a girlfriend now. She is nice enough, Harry thinks. </p><p>Niall is lucky that he has a heart to give away. Harry gave his to a tree long ago.</p><p><em>It's kind of pathetic, </em>Harry thinks, <em>that you spend your time thinking about a tree. One that you don't even live with anymore.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Age 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 23</strong>
</p><p>It has been seven years since Harry last saw his tree. One day he decides to visit it. He gets in his car and drives and drives, all day long, so he can see his tree. </p><p>But when he gets there, the tree is gone. </p><p>"No!" He say feeling tears start to spill down his cheeks.</p><p>He gets out of his car stumbling numbly to where his tree used to stand. Where there should be empty ground, except...</p><p>...a young man stands in it's place.</p><p>"Are you okay?" the man asks.</p><p>"My tree..." is all he can say. "It's- it's gone."</p><p>He falls to the ground sobbing. "My tree," he cries. "Not my beautiful tree. I love you please come back to me" he says. "Louis," He whispers. "Please. I love you."</p><p>The man sits down next to him on the grass, and tentatively places a hand on his back.</p><p>"I'm sorry about your tree," he says.</p><p>"I loved it." </p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I gave it a name and every thing. Louis. That was it's name."</p><p>"That's a nice name for it," the man said. "That is my name too."</p><p>Harry turns to look up at the man. He now notices the feathery brown hair and the brilliant blue eyes.</p><p>"I don't believe it," he whispers.</p><p>"What?" Louis asks.</p><p>"You look- you look like my tree. Like how I imagined him to look if he were human."</p><p>"I'm sure many other people have brown hair and blue eyes. It does not seem uncommon."</p><p>"No. You look exactly how I pictured it. The jaw line and everything."</p><p>"Well, that is strange, isn't it..."</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>That was the day they met. They day they became friends.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Age 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 24</strong>
</p><p>"Hey Harry?"</p><p>"Yes Niall?"</p><p>"Do you remember when you said if your tree turned real you would go on a date with him?"</p><p>"Yes, I remember. But it didn't, so whatever you're-"</p><p>"So maybe it didn't technically," Niall interrupted, "But it sort of did, in a way."</p><p>"Niall if this is a plan to get me to go out with Louis it's not happening."</p><p>"Why not? You said just last week that you 'maybe possible have a tiny crush on-"</p><p>Harry slapped his hand over Niall's mouth. "I did not say that."</p><p>"Did too."</p><p>"Did not."</p><p>"So um," Niall coughed. "Just how mad at me would you be if I hypothetically stole your phone and asked him out for you?"</p><p>"NIALL HORAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?"</p><p>"Ummm nothing?"</p><p>"Ughh!" Harry's head thudded against his desk. "I'll go," he said. "But if anything happens, If he breaks my heart, it's your fault. There is a reason I didn't date anyone before."</p><p>"Okay," Niall said. "At least your going. And um, incase your wondering, you're picking him up at seven tonight and the reservation's for um Larry Stylinson."</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me. You seriously used that name for the reservation? Seriously?"</p><p>He could hear Niall laughing as he left the room to go get ready.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Age 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 25</strong>
</p><p>Harry and Louis enjoyed their date that night. The next day Louis asked him to be his boyfriend and Harry said yes. </p><p>That was the first time Harry ever kissed someone.</p><p>But that was a year ago. </p><p>Harry didn't know that it was possible to love any one as much as - more than even- his tree, but well, Louis has proven him wrong. It has only been a year and Harry has never dated anyone else before, but he knows that Louis is the one. He knows that they will get married someday. He can feel in in his heart.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Age 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 26</strong>
</p><p>"I love you," Louis says. It is the first time he says it, but Harry knows it has always been true. It never needed to be spoken before. But it is nice to hear it out loud, this time.</p><p>"I love you," Harry says back. "More than you know."</p><p>"Then tell me."</p><p>And he does. </p><p>He tells Louis how he has loved him since the moment they met. How he would do anything for him. How he knows they will get married one day.</p><p>And they do.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Age 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 27</strong>
</p><p>Louis proposed to Harry on his birthday. </p><p>Harry cried and said yes.</p><p>Everyone cheered as they kissed.</p><p>"I love you," Harry said later that night when they were alone.</p><p>"I love you too," Louis said back. "And I'll love you forever."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"I promise, baby. I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Age 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 28</strong>
</p><p>On their wedding day, they plant a new tree, right in the place of the last.</p><p>"This tree is going to change lives," Harry says.</p><p>"<em>Our</em> tree is going to change lives," Louis said.</p><p>And it did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Epilogue - Age 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue - Age 29</strong>
</p><p>Harry smiles at Louis as they watch the little girl from next door with their tree. She is there almost everyday, just like Harry was when he was young. </p><p>The tree is not yet tall enough or strong enough to climb, but the girl loves it just the same.</p><p>They watch as a young boy approaches her, sticking out his hand for her to shake. </p><p>Louis smiles a knowing smile, somehow knowing that one day he will be invited to their wedding. He isn't sure how he knows. But he does. </p><p>Harry knows too. He smiles, because he gets to witness their tree shape lives for the better.</p><p>Harry now knows that all those years ago, it wasn't the tree he fell for, rather the boy standing next to him, though he didn't know it at the time. It's crazy how you can tell these things before they happen. <em>Crazy</em>, he thinks, <em>and beautiful.</em></p><p>"I love you, Louis," he whispers.</p><p>"I love you," Louis whispers back. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>